The Vongola Hide-Away House
by LovelyLynxette
Summary: All27 Yaoi AU. Tsuna had no idea that covering a job for his older brother meant catering to the whim of the several abnormal "Guests" of the Vongola Hide-Away House.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Lovely Lynxette here. . . A weird plot bunny hopped into my head and I felt the need to write this. . . Uh, rated T for now . . .**

**Warnings: Will contain Yaoi. If that's not your cup of tea, I would advise you to sip on a different story. **

Tsunayoshi Sawada was lost. Though being lost was not something uncommon for the young man, even he was confused by the set of directions his "older brother" had given him.

Tsuna looked at the little map he had drawn under Dino's instructions over the phone. The landmarks and directions seemed like the kind described in a little kid's fantasy treasure hunt.

_Start in the west side of Nanimori Park by the baseball field. Walk parallel to the fence line until you reach the edge of Nanimori forest. Find the big Oak tree covered in large scratches and move northeast from that point. There should be a small footpath following a line of scattered Sakura trees. Stay on the path no matter how windy and twisted it gets. When you see a large gothic building, you're there. _

Why was Tsuna going on this adventure? Dino. That's why. Somehow, his older brother had convinced Tsuna to cover a job in his absence. Stupid Dino. He didn't even ask Tsuna in person, just whined at the other over a phone call.

"_Aw, come on Tsuna, my company is taking off and I just don't have the time to fill my obligations to Reborn."_

"That shouldn't be my problem!"

"_But Tsuna, your big brother is very busy and though I know I owe a lot of stuff to Reborn, I need this time for myself and my company. Besides, I already contacted Reborn and he said it would be fine if I sent you instead."_

"I don't even know this Reborn character and from what you've said about him, I don't want to! And what in the name of kami do you even do?!"

"_Uh. . . It's hard to explain. . ."_

"Then don't because I'm not doing it!"

"_Don't be so mean to your big brother. You're on summer break and we both know you're not busy. You'll be eighteen in the fall and hasn't Dad been hinting that you should find a job? Wouldn't that make Mom happy if you did?" _

"Quit talking like you're their son too! And it's not like my summer is totally free, I have to take a few remedial summer school classes."

"_Whatever, those classes are easy."_

"Not for me they aren't!"

"_Never mind that. Don't you want the independence that comes with your own job?"_

Tsuna paused a second to think about this. Though he was planning on having a nice relaxing summer minus the summer classes, his own spending money would be nice.

"How much would I get paid?"

"_Uh, you won't."_

"Then what's the point of even doing it!"

"_A proud sense of accomplishment?"_

"That's not worth giving up my beautiful, lazy, carefree summer!"

"_Tsuna, please don't make me beg anymore. I think it will be a good experience for you. I know you still have trouble with grades, but you're very smart in your own way and you should be able to discover that for yourself. And if Reborn is satisfied, you'll probably get an allowance of some sort." _

This caused Tsuna to pause again. Hearing silence on Tsuna's end, Dino said something that sweetened the deal.

"_I talked to Dad about this and he said he'd arrange it that you wouldn't even have to take those remedial classes if you work with Reborn."_

"Really?"

"_Yup."_

"O.k. I'll do it."

"_Yay! You're making your Nii-san so happy!"_

Tsuna sighed. "So what am I even going to do?"

"_Oh nothing too hard. It's sort of like a housekeeping job. You just have to keep the residence clean and make sure the guests are happy."_

"So I'm going to be a maid at some sort of hotel?"

"_Well, it's not exactly a hotel, but something like that."_

"Then what's the place called?"

"_The Vongola Hide-Away House."_

"Huh? A hide-away? What kind of guests are there? Do these people have something to do with whatever strange secret things you and Dad are involved with?"

"_Again, not exactly. You'll see. Just be a little careful around them." _

"What?! This is starting to sound dangerous. Am I going to be looking after insane people?!"

"_Oh no no no, you'll be fine."_

"This sounds very suspicious!"

"_Your big older caring brother would never send you to a place if he didn't think you could handle it."_

"We're not even related you know!"

"_Don't say those mean words to your loving brother Tsuna."_

And with that, Tsuna was now taking over his brother's duties. Tsuna re-read the weird directions again. What they didn't say was how freaking long the path was! He had probably walked past at least fifty sakura trees and his feet were starting to hurt! Not to mention it was getting dark out, he was starting to become cold, and he was hungry. His backpack and duffel bag were starting to feel heavy. He was probably lost too. It was really hard to tell apart a sakura tree from other trees when the cherry blossoms weren't even in bloom. He was still following the tiny dirt footpath, but he kept tripping over things like tree roots and small rocks. The forest he was in was starting to become really thick with underbrush and branches kept scratching at him.

Deciding to take a break, the weary traveler chose a comfortable looking oak tree to lean against and sank down to a sitting position. He pulled out another piece of paper he wrote on with instructions from Dino.

_Things to bring to your first day of work:_

_Organic Cat Treats_

_Dog Whistle_

_A Bottle of Milk_

_A Bottle of Scotch_

_A Copy of Playboy Magazine_

_Two bags of Marshmallows_

_One bag of Mini-Marshmallows_

_Flower Seeds_

_A Small Mirror_

_A Spray Bottle _

_Several Cloves of Garlic_

Tsuna did not know why Dino had wanted him to bring these specific items, though apparently the bottle of Scotch and the Playboy were gifts for Reborn. Dino had to tell Tsuna about Dad's secret alcohol stash to get the Scotch since he wasn't old enough to buy it over the counter, but Tsuna still had to use the little cash he had to buy the rest of the items. It was kind of awkward buying that magazine with the semi-naked lady on the cover. The cashier gave him a look he really didn't appreciate.

Digging through his backpack, Tsuna took out the dog whistle. Dino, knowing very well how easy Tsuna could get lost, told him to blow the whistle if Tsuna felt like he was off course without fully explaining why. Tsuna stared at if for a second before he shrugged, brought it up to his lips and blew. He wasn't able to hear the sound it produced, but that didn't mean something else couldn't.

He shivered and pulled his knees close to his body. He knew he should probably keep going but he didn't have enough energy or motivation to do so.

An animal howled in the distance. Tsuna shot to his feet. Uh-oh. Could wolves hear dog whistles? Tsuna considered this for a second. Maybe it wasn't a wolf, maybe it was one of those search-and-rescue dogs! Deciding the latter, he blew the whistle again. Another howl echoed through Nanimori forest, only sounding much closer this time.

It was at this point Tsuna realized search-and-rescue dogs probably don't howl like that. Panicking, he gathered up his gear and started scrambling down the foothill path. Of course for Tsuna, "scrambling" meant tripping over his own feet and landing face first in the dirt. Tsuna let out a loud "Oompf!" and pushed himself off the ground into a sitting position.

A sensation of pain shot through his left ankle. Oh God. He sprained it. Well, there was a reason he was called Dame-Tsuna. Suddenly remembering he was trying to avoid a large carnivorous animal, he painstakingly crawled off the path and propped himself under another tree. Yeah, he probably was going to get eaten. Wait, did wolves even eat people? Maybe. He didn't hear another howl, but he had a feeling that he wasn't the only person out here in the dark woods.

_Calm down Dame-Tsuna, calm down Dame-Tsuna. . . _ He thought to himself like a mantra. Oh god, he could hear footsteps, or pawsteps, whatever they were, crunching through the underbrush. They were getting closer.

_Oh god oh kami oh god . . . _

Tsuna was definitely going to be eaten by a savage animal. At least that meant he wouldn't have to go do Dino's job. Or summer school.

The footsteps stopped. Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut, refusing to look at whatever was near him.

"Hello?" A human sounding voice asked tentatively. Tsuna's eyes snapped opened and looked into the gaze of the savage animal.

**A/N2: Duh, duh, DUHN. . . . Uh-oh, Tsuna gonna get ate. I'll try to get up chappy two within a week. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I actually wrote this in under a week. That's probably not going to happen again. . . Anyways, thanks for the reviews, favs, etc. **

**Rating: Still T, though there's a quick moment that is pretty close to M-territory. It'll probably be rated M next chapter. **

The eyes of the savage animal were not in fact of an animal, rather the concerned eyes of a teenage boy. Tsuna and the brown-eyed stranger held their gaze quietly until the latter coughed nervously and sank into a crouching position so that he was at eye level with the other boy.

"So, how'd a little guy like you get all the way out here?"

Tsuna made no sign that he had heard the other's question, still frozen from initial fear and panic. Receiving no response, the brown-eyed boy scanned his eyes over the other's form, taking in the dirt all over his clothes and the random dead leaves in his hair.

"Hey, are you alright?"

This seemed to bring Tsuna out of his trance. He slowly blinked his eyes a few times until he managed to choke out "M-my ankle. . . I think I. . . I think it's been sprained or t-twisted. . ."

Finally getting a verbal response, the other seemed to perk up a bit, a grin appearing on his face. "Well that's not good, is it? You O.K.?"

"I think I'm alright, but I don't think I'll be able to stand up by myself. . ."

"Well, I'm sure I can help you with that, um, what's your name?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, but everybody calls me Tsuna."

"Tsuna, huh? That's great! Mine's Yamamoto Takeshi, so people call me Yamamoto."

Now that the fear of being eaten had gone away, Tsuna could feel the cheerfulness radiating off his new acquaintance.

"Why don't we get you off the ground? You don't look very comfortable down there." Yamamoto remarked, extending his arm out to Tsuna, who grasped it tentatively, wincing as Yamamoto slowly pulled him up into a standing position. He shuffled his weight onto his good leg, bracing one hand behind him against a tree trunk and the other against Yamamoto's chest, which Tsuna now realized, for some reason, was completely bare.

Tsuna quickly pulled his hand off the half-naked boy's chest and fell backwards with the tree catching him. "What's wrong?" Yamamoto asked, concern once again flashing in his eyes.

"It's nothing, I just. . . Need a moment!" Tsuna breathed out. He took a moment to brush the leaves and dirt off his dirtied and slightly torn clothes. He caught sight of his duffel bag and backpack which had managed to come off his person during the wolf scare and started to lean over to trying to grab them, still wincing from the pain in his ankle before Yamamoto noticed the action and stopped him.

"No, wait, you don't have to get those, I got it," he ushered, quickly scooping up the luggage. He slung the duffel over his shoulder and picked up the back pack. He curiously eyed the back pack and sniffed it before reaching in and digging out the bottle of milk.

"Yosh! Milk! Do you mind if I have this?" Yamamoto asked looking way too excited about the beverage.

"Um, I guess so. It's probably not going to stay cold much longer."

"Ha ha thanks! It's been forever since anybody brought me some!" said Yamamoto before popping off the cap and downing it.

While Yamamoto was enjoying his drink, Tsuna couldn't help but to observe his shirtless-ness. He certainly was the type of person who could get away without wearing one. Yamamoto must have worked out a lot because he was totally ripped. And tan. He looked like he belonged in one of those clothing magazines where all the male models never wore anything.

Yamamoto finished off the beverage with a satisfied "Ahn!" Wiping of his mouth with the back of his hand, he turned his attention back to Tsuna. "So what _are _you doing out here all alone?"

"I'm trying to find the place where I'll be working at this summer."

"Wow, you must be really lost! There are no other people around this area. I don't think you're going the right direction."

Tsuna huffed. "It's my brother's entire fault! Actually we're not even related, but he's making me do a job that he's supposed to be doing but he can't because he says he's busy and then he gave me these really weird directions and he never even explained anything to me, so of course I'm lost! Stupid Dino!"

Yamamoto perked up at the name. "Dino? Dino's your brother?" He asked in a sort of disbelief.

"Yes!"

"And. . . and he sent you to replace him?"

"Yes."

Yamamoto scratched at the back of his neck. "Really?"

"Again, yes. Why are you questioning me like that?" Tsuna asked, a little defensive.

"Oh, I don't mean to offend you, but I wouldn't think Dino would send someone like you. . ."

Tsuna felt a little insulted. "Why not?"

Yamamoto eyed Tsuna's small figure up and down. "No reason. . . I suppose if Dino thinks you can handle it, you probably can. . ."

Tsuna blinked. "So if you know Dino, does that mean you're a guest of the Hide-Away House?"

Yamamoto laughed. "So he calls us guests, huh? That's nice of him."

"So you're a guest? "

"Ha, I guess I am!"

Tsuna was starting to become annoyed with the lack of information he was being given. "If you're one of the guests, can you at least tell me a little more about this Hide-Away place?"

Yamamoto ran a hand through his spikey black hair. "Hm, it's probably not my place to tell you if Dino hasn't said anything yet."

"Then how am I supposed to know what I'm supposed to be doing!"

"Reborn will probably tell you since he hired you. You know, we should probably get to the house before it gets too far into the night hours and everybody wakes up."

"But how am I supposed to get there? I can't even walk!"

"I'll carry you of course!" Yamamoto grinned. He repositioned the bags he was holding and assumed a piggyback stance. "Come on, let's go!"

Tsuna, feeling rather sheepish, awkwardly slid his arms around Yamamoto's neck. He was hoisted onto Yamamoto's back, which made Tsuna finally ask, "Yamamoto, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

Yamamoto paused in thought. "Because I wanted to get some sunlight?"

"But it's dark out now!"

"Ha ha. . . So it is."

The two boys, rather, Yamamoto, set off in a brisk walk. Tsuna had no idea how Yamamoto even knew which direction to go, but he seemed like he did, weaving through the trees with ease. They stayed in silence for a while, the only sounds being the sound of Yamamoto's footsteps crunching on the forest floor. More questions started floating around in Tsuna's head. "Yamamoto, did you hear some sort of animal howling before you found me?"

Yamamoto's walking pace slowed a bit. "Yes, I definitely did."

"What do you think it was?"

"I don't know, maybe a wolf of some sort?"

"But wolves are extinct in Japan!"

"Ha ha. . . So they are."

Tsuna sighed. Yamamoto's answers to questions were as vague as Dino's were.

"Well, there was definitely something out there, right? Whatever it was, it scared me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought I was going to get eaten! I could swear I heard it coming for me, so I freaked out and accidentally tripped. That's how I hurt my ankle."

"Oh. I'm sorry about that."

Yamamoto's apology made no sense to Tsuna. "Why are you sorry? It's not like it was you who got me scared."

Yamamoto slightly turned his head back, trying to look Tsuna in the eye. "Yes it was."

Tsuna was even more confused. "No it wasn't. . . It was some type of wild animal. . ."

"Yeah, but it was me who you heard coming."

Now Yamamoto was making sense. "Oh, yeah, I was hearing _your _footsteps, not whatever it was I thought was going to eat me."

Yamamoto didn't give any response, so Tsuna asked another question.

"So, if you heard the howling too, weren't you scared?"

"Oh, no. I don't really scare easily," said Yamamoto confidently. Tsuna wished he could say the same for himself. They drifted into another silence. Yamamoto had strayed off the footpath some time ago. Tsuna looked around for signs or landmarks that might have explained how the person who was giving him a piggy-back ride could possibly keep track of where he was going, but Tsuna found none. Yamamoto must be one of those nature enthusiasts or something. After a few minutes, Yamamoto randomly broke the silence.

"Tsuna, you smell nice."

"Eh?!"

"I said you smell nice."

"That's a weird thing to say!"

Yamamoto shrugged. "Well, you do. I don't know how to describe it, but it's pleasant. And unique."

Tsuna found himself at a loss for words. The shirtless nature guy thought he smelled nice. "Uh, so how far away are we from the Hide-Away?"

"Oh, pretty close actually. If we go a little faster, we could be there in a few minutes."

"Then let's get going!"

"Well, O.K., but you'll have to hang on a little tighter." And with that, Yamamoto started into a jog. Starting to bounce around at the fast pace, Tsuna had to squeeze is arms tighter around Yamamoto and cling like a koala bear.

Sure enough, after a couple of minutes maneuvering through the deep and dark woods, they stepped out into a clearing in sight of a gothic building. Tsuna studied it and swallowed nervously. It was huge, somewhere between the size of a manor and a castle, having at least three stories and several turrets. Was he expected to clean all by himself? The only thing more intimidating than its size was its general spooky appearance. It looked like a classic haunted house. Though the architecture was visually appealing, it was somewhat disheveled in appearance. Several windows were cracked or broken. Vines were growing wildly over the brick walls. Even though it was nighttime, there were no lights visible from the inside.

"Well, here we are. Welcome to the Vongola Hide-Away House!" Yamamoto officially welcomed Tsuna.

"It's huge. . ."

"Yeah, I suppose it is. . . There's only five of us besides Reborn, so it feels pretty empty on the inside, especially since Dino left. . ." Yamamoto trailed off, but then grinned. "Maybe that will change now that you're here, Tsuna."

Tsuna mumbled an incoherent reply. Yamamoto walked carefully across the front yard and stopped at the front door to whisper a warning. "Once we're inside, you should keep quiet. I'll take you to Reborn's office so he can explain how everything works around here, and maybe do something for your ankle, but before we get there, it's better not to make any noise. There are a couple people in here that it's best not to wake if they're still sleeping, which as far as I can tell, they are."

Tsuna, now starting to internally panic, shivered slightly and nodded to show he understood. Yamamoto proceeded to stealthily push the front doors open and slink inside. The inside was in a state of unkemptness similar to the outside. Expensive-looking furniture was thrown all over the tiled floors. Even with minimal lighting, it appeared dusty. Tsuna was not looking forward to fixing this mess. Also, Tsuna could swear there was what appeared to be claw marks slashed though some of the wallpaper.

However, the worst thing about the place was the eerie silence. Tsuna couldn't even hear Yamamoto's footsteps that were now making their way up a spiral staircase. The atmosphere seemed. . . Tense, as if something was ready to go off at any second. Even though Tsuna now had a bunch more questions, he probably couldn't utter a word if he tried.

Thankfully, the atmosphere became a bit more bearable when Yamamoto pushed open a pair of French doors into lighted hallway. Unlike the rest of the house, it was in perfect order and cleanliness. At the end of the hallway, there was a set of oak doors embellished with a large golden "R."

Yamamoto knocked on the door twice, calling out, "Reborn! There's someone here to fill Dino's position!"

Tsuna tensed. He was finally going to meet the Reborn that Dino held so much reverence for.

"It's about goddamned time. Come in then." A deep and smooth voice ordered. Yamamoto twisted a golden door handle into a rather impressive office. It looked like something a world leader would use. There were cases full of hardcover books, expensive looking art pieces on the walls and leather-backed furniture.

But the most impressive thing in the room was the tall imposing man behind the hardwood desk. He raised an eyebrow at Tsuna's position atop Yamamoto's back. "Couldn't even arrive here without injuring yourself? Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna bristled. "Where did you hear that nickname?" He asked.

"As an associate of Iemitsu, I have been keeping an eye on the Sawada family for a while now. Not to mention Dino constantly talks about you. From all that he's said, I was expecting a little more, Dame-Tsuna."

Yamamoto raised a hand. "Ma, don't be so harsh Reborn. . . It's my fault he hurt himself. He heard me coming for him in the woods and got scared."

Reborn rolled his eyes. "Scared of you, Takeshi? You're about as threatening as a puppy."

"Well, not all the time Reborn," Yamamoto said sheepishly.

"Whatever. Now put down Tsunayoshi and get out of here. We have things we must address."

Yamamoto shrugged, pulled out a chair by Reborn's desk and carefully set down Tsuna, depositing his bags on the floor.

"Thanks," mumbled Tsuna, feeling a little embarrassed about the whole thing.

"No problem Tsuna," Yamamoto said with the biggest grin on his face. He reached out and quickly ruffled Tsuna's hair. "Good luck!" He called over his shoulder as he quickly exited the room.

When the door closed behind, Tsuna swallowed nervously and looked up to Reborn's gaze, immediately wishing he hadn't. The tall dark man was awfully intimidating. Now that Tsuna was closer, he could see the other more clearly. Every inch of this man screamed confidence, from his professional attire to his narrowed jet-black eyes. Even his slightly curled sideburns which would have looked silly on someone else strangely suited him. To top it all off, he wore a fedora that shadowed part of his face adding a somewhat enigmatic look.

Reborn devilishly smiled at the other's expression. "Scared already Dame-Tsuna? Your work hasn't even begun."

Tsuna looked away from Reborn's gaze. "Um, about that. . . Dino didn't really explain to me what exactly I'm supposed to-"

"-Of course he didn't, Sawada. Everything about this place is extremely confidential from the very existence of this house to its residents. Especially the residents. Would you care to guess why, Dame-Tsuna?"

Tsuna started stuttering. He could feel something sinister about this place since he first entered. "Um . . . I-is this place s-some kind of insane asylum?"

"Of course not, baka. Guess again."

"T-then some sort of secret prison for extremely dangerous murderers?"

"No, but you're pretty close."

Rebron leaned over and placed his hand on the armrest of the chair Tsuna was currently sitting in. Tsuna could feel himself shrinking back into the chair.

"This place is meant to conceal the presence of beings that shouldn't exist," Reborn barely whispered.

Tsuna narrowed his eyes confusedly. "What?"

"You heard me Tsunayoshi."

"But what do you mean!"

"Don't raise your voice at me Dame-Tsuna. Every occupant of this house is something that technically 'doesn't exist.' Therefore, discretion is used. Everything you see and hear must remain confidential." Reborn threatened.

"I still don't understand. . ."

"That's because you're a Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna. You're even worse than Dino when he first came to me and you're nothing at all like Iemitsu-"

Tsuna was starting to feel a bit insulted.

"-But you do resemble your mother, the lovely Nana."

Was Reborn hitting on his Mama?

Reborn suddenly knelt to the floor on one knee in front of Tsuna, placing a hand squarely on top of the younger male's thigh. Tsuna felt his face becoming warm for some reason. "Reborn, what are you doing?"

"Don't worry about it Tsuna." Reborn said with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. The hand on his thigh started to slide down the rest of his leg. Tsuna froze in his chair and mouthed a silent "Hiee~"

The wandering hand stopped at Tsuna's slim ankle before suddenly grabbing it roughly and twisting it to the side. A loud cracking sound was heard right before the scream.

"GAH! What the hell Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, pulling his leg away from the other's grasp.

"You're welcome," Reborn said smugly. Tsuna stared at his foot for a second before placing it gingerly on the floor and pushing weight onto it experimentally. Huh, it didn't hurt anymore.

"How'd you do that?!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Reborn ignored him, picking up the backpack and rifling through it before digging out the Scotch and the Playboy. "You at least managed to bring me a decent brand of Scotch, however-" he paused, inspecting the Playboy, "-your taste in porn is childish," he continued before stuffing the magazine into the backpack and throwing it onto Tsuna's lap.

Reborn walked behind his desk, pulled out a glass from somewhere and poured himself a glass of Scotch, lounging into a chair and reclining his feet on the top of the desk. "About your job Tsunayoshi. There are only a few things expected of you here. Though the residents are confined to this house, they should not be denied proper care and courtesy. However, you'll no doubt be exposed to a little danger resultant of their individual natures."

Tsuna frowned. "I still don't understand what's so special about the guests!"

Reborn sighed. "To put it simply, they're inhuman."

Tsuna eyes opened wide. "What?"

"They're not human, Dame-Tsuna, which is why they must be contained here."

Tsuna kept silent, considering this in his head. "Is this a joke?" He asked hesitantly, though somehow already knowing it wasn't.

"No, it's not a joke, Sawada. Do you really think Dino would have sent you out here for a prank?" Reborn asked incredulously. Tsuna took a few moments to let the information sink in.

"So Yamamoto isn't human?" Tsuna realized.

"No. In case you haven't figured it out, he's what is referred to as a Werewolf."

Yamamoto was a werewolf?! No way! Oh, wait, that made sense.

"Then what else is here?" Tsuna asked curiously.

"Hm, I think I'll let you find that out for yourself." Reborn said evilly.

Tsuna studied Reborn again. "So are you, um, inhuman too?"

Reborn expression became grim. "Don't classify me along with the guests. The only reason I'm here is because if necessary, I am fully capable of killing them should they get out of line."

"Oh. . ." said Tsuna, feeling intimidated.

Reborn chuckled at this. "And if you must know, I don't consider myself inhuman. I consider myself superhuman. Now, any further questions?"

"Um, so my job is to basically keep the guests happy?"

"Yes. If you keep them happy, they won't lash out and force me to kill them."

"And how dangerous will this be?" asked Tsuna, his voice starting to crack.

"That depends on how well you can appease each specific guest. Some are more dangerous than the other. As soon as you figure out each guest's wants, you'll hopefully be able to settle into a routine."

Tsuna nodded, squeezing his fists together tightly. Maybe it won't be all that bad. . .

"However, Dame-Tsuna, show too much weakness and you might be devoured." Reborn warned.

A loud bang was heard from somewhere inside the Manor, followed by another. Tsuna jumped in his seat. He could faintly hear that same howl from earlier sound again, which, he realized, must be Yamamoto.

Reborn tipped his fedora down over his eyes. "Time to greet your guests, Dame-Tsuna."


End file.
